Flexible display devices have attracted extensive attentions due to their advantages of light, thin, crash-proof and freely bendable, or the like. In order to realize bendable or even foldable display of a flexible display device, the thickness of its assembly structure needs to be minimized to meet the demand for smaller bending radii.